1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which a binarized image signal is encoded on a block unit basis and stored and further this encoded signal is decoded as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For image information including character and graphic information, it is desirable that after such image information is read by a reading apparatus such as a copying machine or the like and binarized, when it is filed in, e.g., an optical disk device or the like, this binarized data be encoded and compressed. However, since the redundancy of image signals differs in dependence on image tone, compression efficiency will deteriorate if data compression is formed by only a single encoding method as in a conventional manner with regard to, for example, all of a single image in which characters, photographs, figures, etc. mixedly exist.